d_n_d5efandomcom-20200216-history
Wildfire (UA)
Druids who are members of the Circle of Wildfire understand the necessity of destruction, such as how a forest fire promotes growth. These druids bond with a primal spirit that harbors destructive tendencies, allowing the druids to use their power to create controlled flames that help flora and fauna reproduce and grow. Subclass Features Circle Spells You have formed a mystical bond with a wildfire spirit, a primal being of creation and destruction. Your link with this spirit grants you access to certain spells. At 2nd level, you learn the fire bolt cantrip. When you reach certain levels in this class, you gain access to the spells listed for that level in the Circle of Wildfire Spells table. Once you gain access to one of these spells, you always have it prepared, and it doesn’t count against the number of spells you can prepare each day. If you gain access to a spell that doesn’t appear on the druid spell list, the spell is nonetheless a druid spell for you. Circle of Wildfire Spells Summon Wildfire Starting at 2nd level, you can summon the primal spirit bound to your soul. As an action, you can expend one use of your Wild Shape feature to summon your wildfire spirit, rather than assuming a beast form. The spirit appears in an unoccupied space of your choice you can see within 30 feet of you. Each creature within 10 feet of the spirit (other than you) when it appears must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw against your spell save DC or take 2d10 fire damage. The wildfire spirit is friendly to you and your companions and obeys your commands. See this creature’s game statistics in the wildfire spirit stat block. You determine the spirit’s appearance. Some spirits take the form of a humanoid figure made of gnarled branches covered in flame, while others look like beasts wreathed in fire. In combat, the wildfire spirit shares your initiative count, but it takes its turn immediately after yours. The only action it takes on its turn is the Dodge action, unless you take a bonus action on your turn to command it to take one of the actions in its stat block or to take the Dash, Disengage, Help, or Hide action. The wildfire spirit manifests for 1 hour, until it is reduced to 0 hit points, or until you use your Wild Shape again. Enhanced Bond At 6th level, the bond with your wildfire spirit enhances your destructive and restorative spells. Whenever you cast a spell that deals fire damage or restores hit points while your wildfire spirit is summoned, roll a d8, and you gain a bonus to one roll of the spell equal to the number rolled. In addition, when you cast a spell with a range other than self, the spell can originate from you or your wildfire spirit. Flames of Life At 10th level, you gain the ability to turn death into flames of vitality. When a Small or larger creature that you can see dies within 30 feet of you or your wildfire spirit, you can use your reaction to cause primal flames to spring from the body. When a creature you can see touches these flames, the creature regains hit points or takes fire damage (your choice) equal to 2d10 + your Wisdom modifier. The flames vanish after a creature has touched them or after 1 minute. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of once). You regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. Blazing Endurance At 14th level, the bond with your wildfire spirit is exceptionally strong, even fatal blows only fuel your defiance. If you drop to 0 hit points and don’t die outright, you drop to 1 hit point instead and gain temporary hit points equal to five times your druid level, and each creature of your choice within 30 feet of you that you can see takes fire damage equal to 2d10 + your druid level. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest. Category:Subclasses Category:Druid Category:Unearthed Arcana